Pen to Paper
by Rouge Spirit
Summary: " It'll make you feel better " " Absolutely not." He grudgingly listens to their advice. How come he hasn't taken it sooner?
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh. I haven't written One Piece faniction in forever. So I came up with this thought about the reason why Doflamingo did what he did. I mean we already know why but I just wanted to explore with the possibility that Law might have in one point in time thought about Doflamingo's actions and reasoning for what I he did. Law left the group early and wasn't really aware of the flamingo bastard's past. But I digress**

" It'll make you feel better~" Shachi sing songs to him, Penguin waves the paper and pen suggestively in front of his captain's face.

The dark haired man scoffs and dissmisses the red head. " Absolutely not. Thinking about him inadvertently makes my blood boil. Why would I do it intentionally?"

A polar bear comes behind him, massaging out the anger that starts to build up in his captain. " Now now Sencho. They may be idiots but they're not stupid. They won't suggest something they know for a fact won't assist you."

He regards his first mate, his navigator's words then sighs through his nostrils. " Fine." he says " Only this one time. And it will never be done again."

The Mink releases him and he snatches the paper and pen out of his second and third mate's hands, grumbling.

SCREEECH!

He angrily slides his chair across the tile floor and sits down in it. Unbeliving that he takes their suggestions. Then after a brief moment, he pauses again and massages that anger from his temples.

 _They only want what's best for you._

He repeats that mantra as he begins to write

.

.

.

 _Reasons of a Dragon_

 _Like a parasite, he comes inflicting pain and feeding off others suffering and sorrow._

 _Clearly enjoying it._

 _Why?_

 _Why would he inflict so much suffering upon others?_

 _Hate?_

 _The feeling of having power over another life? No reason?_

 _Maybe._

 _Or..._

 _...could it be..._

 _...that he has suffered terribly as well...?_

 _Petty reason is it not? To terrorize countless people._

 _To destroy thousands of families._

 _Bringing complete devastation upon innocent bystanders all for the sake of childish revenge._

 _Ruling a land that isn't truly yours with an iron fist all to prove that you are some king._

 _Who knows if that's the true reason? His thought process is incomprehensible._

 _Know for sure that the answer will be buried with him. Then again...maybe he doesn't know himself_

 _-Trafalgar. D. Water. Law_

 _._

 _._

 _._

He stares at the paper for a few moments, blinking at it.

Perhaps he would ask those two for more suggestions in the future.

And more paper and pens.


	2. Chapter 2

They blink owlishly at him, unbelieving that he takes their suggestion. More unbelieving that he asks for more. He is serious, judging by the flat look he gives on his face. Shachi starts to sneer and stands next to their captaing, playfully jutting him in the side with an elbow.

" See sencho? We knew it would work. We care about you too much to uselessly dredge up your past."

He merely pushes the red head aside, but his grateful for the words. Penguin hands him some from from his draw and the captain disappears into his quaters.

Bepo does not hear the angry squeal of a chair.

.

.

.

Thoughts of a Dragon

But does he have any?

Does he actually do it?

Think

About the people his decisions will affect

Probably not

He only cares about himself after all

Even his own sick twisted version of a family is simply a plaything to him

I can't help but wonder though, on the days that he sits on the quiet rooftops of his false empire...

...Does everything come washing back at once?

Does he actually do it?

Think

About the people his decisions had affected

His father

His brother

...Me

The answer? I don't know

But I know he knows

...I don't think I want to know anymore

-Trafalgar. D. Water. Law

.

.

.

He frowns at this one but keeps it anyway. It was his heart on that paper after all. No one else should be allowed to read it. This time, he doesn't bother asking for more. He goes into the storage room and pulls the last pack from the box. There wasn't anyone on his crew that needed this much paper any time soon.

Penguin goes into the storage room, looking for paper. He frowns as there is none left. Oh well. He shrugs and turns around. There'd buy more at their next stop.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up in a cold sweat, slick and disgusting. He had a nightmare, about _him_. Hate swarms him, clouding his thoughts and filling his heart. But he remembers the paper, shoots out of bed and slides his chair back. He writes feverishly, as if his hand already knew what to scratch before his brain thought of the words. The hate slowly drains from him, bleeding onto the paper instead.

Paper. It holds so much without batting an eye. Without a second thought. Without being swayed.

He thinks about why he didn't do this sooner, as his hands dances across the page.

.

.

.

Actions of a Dragon

There is none

No order, no logic

All chaos

He plunders. Kills. Destroys

With reckless abandon and that

Harrowing smile stretched tightly across his

Face like burning the world to ashes and

Dancing on them is merely child's play

Is he remorseful?

Never

Does he gain some sick twisted pleasure?

Most Definitely

His actions may be loud,

But the effects are even louder

-Trafalagr. D. Water. Law

.

.

.

He doesn't look at this one. Instead, he slinks back into his bed to rest more. His mind wasn't right to look at what his heart thought. His heart had always been tinged a little black.


End file.
